


Wanted – Boyfriend for Bassist

by drunkraiinbow



Series: Jason Todd Month 2019 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Asexual Character, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Good Slade Wilson, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jason Todd Feels, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SladeRobin Week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkraiinbow/pseuds/drunkraiinbow
Summary: Jason enjoys touring, being a rock star in a famous band, but sometimes it can feel a little lonely, especially when all his band mates are dating each other. Much to Jason's chagrin, Dick takes it upon himself to fix that, of course live on-stage at one of their concerts. Fortunately, there's a certain someone in the crowd who's interested.





	Wanted – Boyfriend for Bassist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SladeRobin Week 2019 Day 4: Nice Slade and Jason Todd Month October Prompt: Music.  
Based on a real on-stage kiss during a Limp Bizkit concert in July. Thanks for the idea and the feels, Fred! 
> 
> Beta-read by my amazing [GavotteAndGigue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavotteAndGigue/) who needs more credit for her work. Thank you so much!  
I also had some incredible help from [GraySonOfGotham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/) and just hvfbhbf thank you baby T _____ T

It was still early in the morning for a rockstar, around eight o'clock perhaps, but Jason Todd was already wide awake, sitting at the front of the tour bus and staring at the ugly interior ceiling munching on old cheetos he had found under the couch. His legs were propped up, the rest of his body sprawled out on said couch; his ears were covered with a set of large headphones.  


Usually, Jason wouldn't wake up before they arrived at the next location. He usually hid his sleepiness behind a pair of sunglasses, wearing his favourite red hoodie whenever he had to leave the bus until he managed to finally shower in his hotel room. On some days, he had to share a room with Dick, their singer, but on other days, he had the pleasure of getting a room for himself.  


Today would be one of those days again. After touring through the country and playing a ton of shows, Jason was glad to be getting closer to Gotham again. He would finally be home in the city he belonged to. No matter how long he had been away, she always treated him kindly and welcomed him back with open arms to his apartment in one of the quiet districts of the city.  


Metropolis would be first though, home of Conner Kent, their rhythm guitarist. Said boy, because Jason couldn't think of him as a man at his mere twenty years of age, was currently the reason why Jason had abandoned his cozy bunk bed and was avoiding the lounge in the back of the bus at all costs.  


No matter how often he saw Conner's tongue shoved down Wally's throat, it never got any less disturbing. By now, they probably weren't quietly kissing in Wally's bed anymore, but wildly copulating on the round couch in the lounge, hopefully both using a condom this time. Jason really didn't want to disinfect the area again.  


Jason wasn't sure how long he had been laying upfront. His thoughts kept repeating themselves in his head as he listened to the soothing sounds coming from his headphones. He let the music carry him away in a soft wave, taking him on a journey. It was almost meditative.  


He didn't know how much time he had spent listening to his music when he felt the weight of another body shifting on the couch. Without pulling his headphones off, Jason looked over to catch Dick sitting on the edge of the cushion. The singer gave him an apologetic smile and patted his thigh softly.  


Jason rolled his eyes. He didn't need Dick's pity, especially not when a half naked Roy Harper leaned down in the very next moment, stealing a sleepy kiss from Dick's lips. Guitarists and their boyfriends.  


"I want my own bus for the next tour," Jason growled and put an arm over his eyes. He could hear Roy's laughter despite the headphones and groaned when they got ripped from his head without mercy.  


"Be nice, Roy!" Dick scolded him, but the redhead just yawned and sat down on the floor, head leaning against Dick's knees.  


"Wanted him to join our conversation. It's not my fault that he's isolating himself, Dickie, but I agree. We get the bus and they can follow in a car," Roy murmured and rubbed his eyes. "Y'know, I think we're getting old."  


Jason was silent, carefully listening to the noises coming from the back of the bus, but he couldn't hear more than the engine and a shower being turned on. No panting, no moaning, no thuds or breaking Playstation controllers.

Dick watched him knowingly. "They've stopped fucking, Jaybird. And they'll be out for a while. I think it's safe to talk about how we get rid of them."  


It was supposed to be a joke, but Jason winced and bit down on his bottom lip before rolling his eyes. He liked Conner and Wally. He really did, and it wasn’t even about them being gay or being a couple.  


Or maybe it was, but only because he had always been alone. No boyfriends, no girlfriends, just a bit of messing around when he had been younger. His life had been about more important questions back then, and now? It wasn't exactly easy to go out without the media knowing immediately and destroying it right away.  


Then again, Jason didn't feel uncomfortable being with Dick and Roy or watching them kiss. He still felt a stab in his heart, a prevalent loneliness that he was constantly reminded of, but they were older. Twenty-seven already as Roy liked to mention, and narrowed their passionate nights to the hotel rooms or showers when nobody was around. Conner and Wally on the other hand had just started devouring each other in front of Jason in their dressing room just last week.  


Slowly but surely, it was driving Jason nuts.  


"Think I can just kick them out of the band?" Jason grimaced and groaned when he tried to sit up, but had to get help from Dick. His body still hurt after last night's show. At least he wouldn't have another show until tomorrow night, not that the muscle aches would disappear until then.  


Roy snorted. "Good luck explaining that to Kon's fans. They‘re almost as scary as Dick's."  


"My fans are not scary. They’re just protective," Dick protested as his fingers stroked through Roy's red hair.  


"Yeah, sure. Why do you think I didn't want to come out as a couple? Not because of my fans. The world already knows I swing every way."

"And yet, you still don't want to kiss me on stage," Dick pouted. "Other bands do it too, and we don't even have to confirm anything. We can even keep it PG for Jay."

"Thanks for thinking of me," Jason snorted sarcastically and swung his legs over the couch to stand up. "Y'know, I'm not a child anymore."

Sometimes, he wished he could explain it, even if it was only for Roy and Dick to understand. He just had to open his mouth and say, mum, dad, I'm –

"Gonna make coffee. You guys want some?"  


Good job, son.  


He was ready to bang his head against the cupboard of the kitchen just a few steps away from the couch, but obviously didn't for the sake of his friends. Instead, he filled the coffee machine with enough powder for three people and started the slow dripping process.  


"You know," Dick said, and even without looking Jason could hear the worry in his voice, "it's okay to feel alone, baby. You don't need to be ashamed of that."  


"You can sleep with us tonight?" Dick must have hit Roy, because then he cleared his throat and added, "I mean, in a totally no homo way. Like, actually sleeping, in our room."  


Despite Dick’s promption, it brought a tiny smile back on Jason's lips and he nodded ever so slightly, more to himself than to his friends.  


"I'll think about it,” he said and turned around, just in time to see the thoughtful expression on Dick’s face replaced with determination.  


Jason frowned and raised a brow, not willing to ask what was going on in Dick’s head, but it wasn’t necessary as Dick started to grin widely at him, making Jason shift from one leg to the other. It was never a good sign to see Dick excited over sudden ideas.  


"We're going to find you a boyfriend, Jaybird."

What could possibly go wrong. 

  


* * *

  


Everything as it seemed. 

  


* * *

  


The band was about to finish the second set when it happened. Jason was taking the heavy bass guitar off his shoulder to pass it to the waiting roadie, as he ran through the last song in his head. After a short break they would be back up front for an encore and Jason couldn't wait to get out of his sweaty tank top.  


They had done well so far. Roy was giving a good lead on his guitar while Conner followed with the rhythm, sometimes walking closely around Jason as they played off each other's subtle cues. Wally was setting a good speed behind them on the drums, and Jason synced closely with him, interlocking with and between the beats as he picked out the rolling notes of the bass line.

And then there was Dick on the microphone, screaming and singing, jumping and running, sometimes sitting with his feet dangling over the edge of the stage, giving his voice to the Outlaws.  


The crowd was still screaming and jumping with the rhythm, throwing their arms in the air to catch Conner's and Roy's picks or to light up the arena with their phones and a few lighters. Jason preferred the latter though phones were probably the safer variant.  


"Did y'all have a good time with us?" Dick shouted into his microphone, standing on a cage in the middle of the stage. His shirt was long gone, showing off his perfect abs and a cute ass in his tight jeans.  


Jason grinned in the back while sliding the padded strap of his favourite bass over his shoulder. She was a beautiful 4-String Killer Beelze with a wonderful rich sound, one of the first basses he had ever bought and damn, he had saved up for almost a year to get her imported from Japan.  


"We've got one more song for you guys, and I wan' you to fuck up this hall! Let's see if we can crash through the roof and touch the sky!"  


The crowd cheered wildly, a drumstick flew past Jason's ear and right into the raised hands of a confused fan, before Jason shot Wally a warning gaze. Wall just grinned at him and took another stick from a bag hanging on the side of his drum set. Flipping the stick twice, Wally raised his hands in the air, ready to lead the band into their last song – Jason had his hands ready at the strings and was just waiting for Wally to start – but then, suddenly, Wally raised his brows and let his hands fall down without a single hit.

Confusedly, Jason turned his head to follow the direction of Wally's gaze. It wasn't hard to guess that he had stopped because Dick was shushing him down with his back to their fans, making sure that everyone in the band had noticed his new plans. t wasn't unusual for Dick to change the order of songs, sneak in a treat for a fan or talk for hours, but tonight, at this time, it smelled fishy to Jason.  


He huffed, gripped the neck of his bass tighter while he came closer to the front and leaned over Roy's shoulders to stare into the crowd. He could barely make out different faces; the light was too bright, but he smiled nevertheless.  


"There's one more thing to do before we can destroy the roof!" Dick screamed and laughed when another wave of cheers went through their fans. "No, really," he added, suddenly serious, "this is very close to my heart."  


"And to mine," Roy informed, leaning towards his microphone stand. "We need you to look around and find us the manliest man in the fucking arena."  


"And then send him our way up the stairs! Get us the manliest man on stage!"  


Dick smirked at their fans while Jason wanted to bury himself alive. What were they up to again? Did he even wanted to know? He was ready to throw his bass against Dick's head and run for his own safety, far away from his thousand watt smile.   


Jason could hear cheering going through the crowd as they shuffled around to search for someone matching Dick's request around them. Some pushed their friends a few steps forward, but the chosen ones just laughed or froze frightened, not moving towards the stage at all.  


A grin spread across Jason's face. Of course not, he rolled his eyes. They were all exquisite examples of their gender, but so young and cute. If he had to pick one, he wouldn't go for the jocks or the models who spent an hour in the bathroom just to style their hair in a perfect wave.  


His eyes wandered off, floating over the crowd. He could barely make out different faces, especially not in the back, but right there on the left side, just at the spot where the last mosh pit had ended – salt and pepper hair, sharp jawline, blue eyes, a smirk on pale lips.  


Jason sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and had to suppress a whine when the man's gaze found his, eyebrow raising at Jason. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, hard muscles stretching the fabric of the t-shirt sleeves, but his gaze was open, questioning, as if he were asking for an invitation.  


Before Jason could react, the silent question disappeared from the man's face as he made a small step forward and furrowed his brows, looking over his shoulder to his friend who seemed to have pushed him. His lips moved, the other man just shrugged and pushed him forward again, waving slightly.  


For a second, it seemed as if he was going to strangle his friend to death, but another gaze flew in Jason's direction and suddenly, finally, he started to move.  


Suddenly, Jason's cheeks felt very, very hot. The very thought alone that the man was about to climb up the stage was setting his blood on fire. Pressing his lips together, he narrowed his eyes on his bass, trying to look as if he was tuning his instrument, but Dick's voice cut into the void of his mind, throwing him back into hard reality.  


"Seems like we have our lucky man! Come here, dude!"  


Jason jerked his head up, glaring at Dick and his stupid grin while the crowd exploded. His insults were swallowed in cheers and whistles and shouts. Damn Grayson! Everyone was aware of it now, and with them also the internet and all of their fans. Did Dick always have to embarrass him in front of everyone?

Jason groaned and turned his back to the crowd, running his hand through his wet hair. Yep, he wanted to die. Why did the ground not open and swallow him?  


"Don't be shy now, Jaybird," Roy spoke into his microphone and started to clap a fast rhythm. "Let's hear it for our bassist, folks! Let's hear it for Jason!"  


Wally joined with his drums a few seconds later, only making it worse. Jason rolled his eyes, desperately trying to suppress a snort. He failed, rolled his eyes even more and turned around to face the crowd again, resting bitch-face on.  


Roy shot him a pleased smile and ignored the death threat Jason telepathically sent his best friend. Instead, he raised his brows expectantly at Dick and Jason just turned in time to see their singer greeting the silver haired  _ daddy _ with a fucking  _ hug _ .  


Jason grabbed the neck of his bass harder at the sight, but tried to stay calm. He felt a slight satisfaction when the man raised a brow and didn't even bother to reciprocate the hug. That didn't stop Dick from smiling brightly and asking for the man's name, but still. It was a small victory.  


"Slade," the gorgeous man spoke into Dick's microphone and tilted his head, eyes flickering towards Jason.  


"That's quite unusual, isn't it?" Dick continued, making small talk and trying to suss out more information. "Are you here by yourself? Or maybe with someone special? A lady friend perhaps?"

Even though Jason's heart was currently malfunctioning and his brain was glitching every other second (precisely whenever those stormy eyes flickered back to him), he felt the need to cringe and walk away. Dick was so not subtle, and this was so not comfortable listening.

The man, Slade, only snorted.  


"Yeah, no," he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I don't swing that way."  


Jason could only imagine the smile that must have cracked across Dick's lips is gaze was glued to Slade, who was smiling now, just a tiny bit but still visible for Jason. Jason's mind, though, was filled with only one thought.  


_ Slade was into men.  
_

"Oh, so there's a gentleman someone with you tonight?" Dick asked further and Jason could hear the smirk in his voice.  


"No. I came with friends."  


Slade's voice was firm and Jason had the impression he wouldn't answer another indirect question about his relationship status. Not that it was necessary; Jason's heart was already racing and a lump was forming in his throat.  


A beautiful man stared at him first before getting chosen to come up on stage and now, he was gay and fucking single. This was too good to be true. Whatever Dick had in mind, Jason doubted he had planned this out. How was he supposed to survive the night?  


Dick kept his carefree smile and turned to their fans again, making sure they didn't feel left out. Jason secretly admired him for his ability to focus on more than one thing while Slade stood with them. He kept staring at the man, since he had entered the stage.  


"Let's get to the point of this all, right? I know you want to know what this is all about and I promise you, you'll like it! Just had to make sure we wouldn't make someone unhappy."  


Wally was backing Dick with his drums again, no clue what was going on but skilled enough to sense the tension when he shot Jason a grin. Conner, next to Jason, simply rolled his eyes.  


"He's having the time of his life," he loudly said into Jason's ear over the cheers. He had to pull out their ear plugs for that. "Don't worry, though. You should have fun, enjoy it. Dick would never hurt you."   


Jason tried to breathe and nodded, bumping his shoulder against Conner's to thank him silently.  


Roy was back with Dick in the front now. He had an arm slung around Dick's shoulders, leaning forward to reach Dick's microphone near the singer's lips. For a moment, Jason thought he would just kiss his boyfriend, but Roy didn't. Was that relief in Dick's eyes? He wasn't sure.  


"I'm sick of all the waiting, Grayson!" Roy complained, his voice carrying over the crowd. "They're sick as well! Hey, how many of you want to see Jaybird kissing our new friend Slade here? Wouldn't they be a nice match?"  


What happened next seemed too surreal that Jason could only guess what happened in retrospect. He didn't remember if he put up a fight, didn't remember what he was thinking, or what he was saying.  


A video on YouTube would later show that he had stared at Roy for a long time until Conner had pushed him forward towards Slade, who had just been looking at Jason in silence.   


Standing in front of Slade, Jason stared up into the man's eyes. Grey-blue, he noticed now that he had a closer look, and wild and stormy and dangerous.  


But the soft expression on Slade's face, the slight twitch of his lips as he cupped Jason's cheeks in his hands, searching for consent – Jason was melting within seconds. How was this man possible.  


"You know, we don't need to do this," he could hear Slade saying as he leaned forward, bringing his lips to Jason's ear. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you first."  


And if that man wasn't perfect, Jason didn't know what to say anymore.  


His lips curled up in a smile when he tilted his head to reach Slade's ear in return, fingers digging into Slade's strong shoulders, searching for something to hold onto. "Kiss me. Please." –  _ Daddy _ , Jason added silently to himself.  


He didn't get a reply back. Instead, Slade pulled back and stared at his eyes for another second, before he dove forward, crushing their lips together in a devouring kiss.  


Jason forgot the world around him when he leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Slade's neck, chasing the electricity sparking from their connected lips. His blood rushed in his ears, his heart raced and his mind was blank.  


He only felt Slade's body pressing against his, his strong hands holding Jason's face and keeping it in place for a second kiss as soon as the first broke for a short oxygen break.  


Slade was careful and tender with Jason, pressing their mouths longingly together, sucking on his bottom lip and stroking his thumb over Jason's cheekbone before his hand wandered in Jason's neck and grabbed him securely but tenderly, grounding him in a way that Jason had never known before.  


He moaned into the kiss, eyes long closed and fingers buried in Slade's short hair. The softer Slade got, the more intimate the kiss felt. Jason lost track of time, but he was certain it had been a century since they had started the kiss.  


Slade placed careful pecks on his lips now, as if he wanted to wake Jason from a good night's sleep, bringing him back into the arena. It was surreal when the noises came crashing down around him and he held onto Slade even more. He didn't want to let go of the man. How was he supposed to finish the concert when his knees were nothing more than pudding?  


Still, he didn't fight the man when he let go of Jason, slowly pulling back to set him free again. Jason blinked, needing a moment to focus his eyes on Slade, who was smirking at him.  


"Safe to say our boy's definitely not straight," Roy chirped from the side and laughed, "and they have broken Dick, poor man!"  


Jason would find out later that their singer had been staring at them with an open mouth trying to figure out what had just happened. It didn’t matter at that moment.  


He was still staring at Slade when his body started to move and lean against Slade's one more time to whisper into his ear. "Stick around?"  


Jason could feel the vibrations in Slade's chest even though he couldn't hear him laugh. Then, lips met his earlobe, teeth scratching him teasingly.

"I'll wait outside." 

  


* * *

  


It had taken Jason almost two hours to wrap the concert up and satisfy the crowd with encore after encore before they finally disappeared to their dressing rooms for a long shower and two bottles of water to stay hydrated.  


Dick had kindly decided to give Jason space at first, let him shower in peace, but had jumped on him as soon as Jason had changed into comfortable clothes; a pair of old jeans, his favourite Doc Martens and a red hoodie that was a few sizes too big and hid his muscles under the thick of fabric.  


"So, that happened," Dick had said, sitting on the bench with crossed legs. "When I said I wanted you guys to kiss, I thought you would keep it PG-13. Not go full porn mode."  


Jason didn't reply.  


"But it was extremely hot. I don't wanna complain, maybe you invite him over and do some more of this … kissing."  


He had left Dick behind in the dressing room, showing him his middle finger while he walked out of the room and started running down the hallway to get to the exit.  


Pushing open the door now, his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he suddenly remembered that Slade hadn't mentioned where he would be waiting for him. They hadn't thought it through after the kiss. Jason cursed between his lips and let his gaze wander around, thoughts already spiraling down into a hole.

He should have remembered to ask for a location.He should have made clear if Slade would wait in front of the building or wherever, if Slade had even been serious. Maybe it was all a big scam, maybe–

“What are you looking for?” Dick asked, popping up next to him. “Are you mad at me, Jay?”

Jason ignored him again, huffing softly, turning a corner and seeing no one again.  


“Jason, I’m sorry,” Dick said. “I- I thought you enjoyed the kiss! I just wanted you to have some fun.”

“Yeah, okay, Dickie,” Jason said. “It’s whatever.”

Dick pouted, still keeping stride with Jason’s speed-walking. “You sound upset though. What are you looking for? I’ll help you!”

“No, really, Dick,” Jason said. “Just… go back to the dressing room, okay? I’ll meet you at the hotel later.”

“But-!”

"Jason!"  


Jason's head spun around when he heard the rich voice calling his name. His eyes met the gaze of a tall man that was definitely too young and too black-haired to be Slade. The smile that had been spreading on his lips was about to falter, but then he caught sight of the man standing a few feet next to the first man, rolling his eyes at the cheerful exclamation and Jason's smile turned into a grin.  


"Slade?"

The man reacted instantly and his head turned to Jason. Their eyes locked,a tiny smile spreading on Slade's face. His warm gaze was pulling Jason closer, and the bassist stumbled forward, nervously rubbing his arm.

_ “Ohhh… _ ” Dick said softly. He patted Jason’s shoulder lightly, giving him an encouraging smile. “See you at the hotel then, Jaybird!” Dick left, leaving Jason with the older men.

Jason really didn't know what to say now. It had been ages since he had dated anyone and his experiences hadn't been the best. How was he supposed to greet Slade after they had almost made out in front of thousands of people? Jason felt lost.  


Luckily, Slade seemed more confident about the situation and pulled Jason into his arms as soon as he got close enough. His face was smushed against a broad chest while calloused fingers ran through his hair. Jason had to bite on his bottom lip to suppress a moan when he smelled Slade's aftershave. It was fantastic.  


"Seems like we're not needed here," the man that had called for Jason noticed with a laugh and made Jason turn his head slightly, just enough to see him standing next to another gorgeous man.  


They had been at the concert, he remembered now, together with Slade. Perhaps the friends he had talked about. Together, they looked like the leaders of a secret gentleman's club – one that accepted plaid shirts around the waist or a fucking three-piece-suit at a concert as appropriate dress code.  


"Don't be rude, Clark," the man in the suit disagreed softly. "We should at least introduce ourselves before we send them out."  


"Right," plaid-boy (he was at least thirty but next to his partner, he looked so young) said and offered Jason a smile. "I'm Clark Kent, reporter at the Daily Planet and Slade's best friend."  


"Second best friend," the other snarled while Jason felt Slade laugh and loosen the embrace around him so Jason could take the hand that was offered now.  


"Bruce. I work… in an office," the man added lamely as if Jason didn't know that he was the billionaire CEO of his own company. "And I'll be dragging my dear fiancé to a restaurant now, so you can start enjoying the night."  


"Make sure to bring him home by midnight!" Clark chirped before Bruce made his words true and pulled him away, snorting again.  


Slade waited, with Jason in his arms, until the men had disappeared around the corner. Then he laughed and shook his head, slowing raising a brow as if he wanted to ask for Jason’s opinion.  


“Sorry about that. They usually know how to behave and I promise they just wanted to make sure I would find you. Clark won’t write an article about you now.”  


“Oh, no,” Jason was quick to interrupt Slade, showing the older man a smile. “I didn’t expect him to, don’t worry. They were kind of …” – how did you describe the best friends of a sexy daddy who had kissed you pregnant and who could possibly be relationship material? – “Cute?” – Great job, Jaybird.  


“That is one way to put it,” Slade agreed with a smirk, before he stepped back and held out his hand.  


Jason took it, frowning at the gesture, but understood quickly when Slade began to shake it.  


“Slade Wilson,” the man said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Jason grinned when he looked up into Slade’s grey-blue eyes. It was rare to find a man bigger than himself and he already enjoyed it too much. “Jason Todd,” he mirrored Slade and winked. “The pleasure is all mine.”  


Slade nodded in satisfaction and pulled Jason closer when the bassist let go of his hand and started to withdraw. He found himself pressed to the man's chest again. He took a deep breath and inhaled Slade's scent, before he managed to look up and catch the man's gaze on his face.  


"So," Jason started and put a hand on Slade's chest to stroke over the cloth of his shirt. "What are we going to do now? Any ideas for … our first date?"  


He got a smile back from Slade. "What about a walk, grab some food for you? There's a nice pub around the corner, should be out of the way enough to keep all of your fans away."  


Jason smirked. "Lead the way." 

  


* * *

  


They walked in silence for a while, fingers intertwined and shoulders bumping against the other. Sometimes, Jason would feel Slade's gaze lingering on him for a few seconds and he would smile. Considering that he usually didn't like romance and PDA, especially when Conner and Wally were the source, Jason was surprised to find himself searching for Slade's proximity.  


He tried to play it down, tried to be cool and tough and more like his stage persona – more like Hood as some fans liked to call him – but in the end, Jason just couldn't help himself. It was obvious. He was drawn to Slade as a celestial body to a it’s sun.  


The bar itself wasn't far away from the concert's location. Hidden between big buildings and in a neighborhood that Jason wouldn't have chosen for a fancy shopping day, it seemed to be perfect to avoid his fans. He laughed when Slade finally stopped and raised his brows, still not saying anything.

"You managed to bring me to the only bar I don't know in Gotham," Jason grinned at his date. "I'm really impressed."  


Slade chuckled and opened the door for Jason to enter, following him closely. "I'm pleased I could surprise you then."  


The interior was cozy but kind of crazy, Jason decided as he stepped inside and took in the decor, observing the black wooden walls and the variety of furniture from different tables to mis-matched chairs and stools and plants all over the place. And was that a bookshelf next to the small bar island?  


"They sell Guinness here?" Jason squinted at the familiar metal signs on the wall.  


"Yeah?” Slade stared down at Jason, catching the smile on the boy's lips.  


"I’m getting one. Guinness and food is everything I need after a concert."  


They walk into the bar, which was strangely empty, but Jason actually preferred it that way. Less people to recognize his face.  


He sat down at the bar, and Slade slid into the seat next to him.

“What can I get you guys?” the bartender asked, tossing down the rag she used to wipe down the counter.  


“A Guinness for me, please,” Jason said with a smile. “And the Fish and Chips, too.”

He glanced at Slade. “I’ll take a Heinecken and the chowder.”

Jason watched the bartender disappear behind the swinging kitchen doors, before he turned to Slade. His lips curled up in a curious smile while he leaned against the counter.  


“So,” he began and tilted his head, then laughed, “I really don’t know where to start.”

Slade snickered. “Well, why don’t we cover the basics. My name is Slade Joseph Wilson, forty-five years old, resident of Gotham but travelled across the world. I'm a personal trainer. And I have a clownfish.”  


“A clownfish?” Jason blinked, trying to filter sarcasm. "Like Nemo?"

“Yeah," Slade replied and cracked a smile. "He's got an anemone buddy that he that he swims? through it. It's adorable. I thought about getting him a nice girl for mating, but how do I know he's not into guys?"  


Jason didn’t know how a forty-five year old man could sound that innocent, but here he sat listening to Slade talking about his fish being gay. He couldn’t resist laughing softly, nodding along. “I never thought about it, but it does make sense. We rarely ask our pets if they want the guy or the chick.”  


They stopped talking as the bartender set down their drinks in front of them before she hurried away and came back with the food. It smelled delicious, just what Jason had wanted after a long concert. He was starving, and with Gotham being next to the sea, he had high hopes that the fish was good.  


He thanked the bartender with a friendly nod and waited for Slade to take the spoon, before he stabbed a few potato fries and pushed them into his mouth.  


“Now you,” Slade said and dipped his spoon in the soup. “If it’s okay that we talk while eating.” He checked with Jason and only continued after Jason nodded with his mouth full. “Tell me about you. Who are you?”  


The fish was actually good. He almost moaned as he took the first bite, but suppressed it in time so as not embarrass himself in front of Slade at their very first date. If this worked out, and that was a big  _ if _ , Jason would have enough opportunities to be his weird self.

He chewed, swallowed and sipped the foam of his Guinness away, licking his lips. “So, my full name is Jason Peter Todd. I’m twenty-two and grew up here, in Crime Alley. I don’t live there anymore though. Could afford a nice apartment in a fancier district, thanks to the band.”  


Slade hummed and looked at Jason as if he was expecting more than the boulevard synopsis. Jason blew his cheeks and took a few bites to satisfy his grumbling stomach, and perhaps to also make Slade wait on purpose.  


When he started talking again, Slade was almost finished with his bowl of chowder.  


“I got into the system when my mom died. Overdose, common death in a place called Crime Alley. My father was in prison at that time. Died there as well a couple years ago.” He felt the sympathy in Slade’s gaze though the man stayed quiet. Jason took a relieved breath.  


“I never gave up, though. Had good grades in school, basically lived in a library after class to read whatever book I could find. I was committed and eager to get out of here. Then I got to know Roy and now we’re best friends and have a band together,” Jason laughed. “He was Oliver Queen’s ward and kinda forced Ollie to take me in when they moved back to Star City.”  


“Oliver Queen,” Slade repeated with a visible smirk on his lips.  


Jason nodded, arching a brow at the man. “Suddenly you’re not the only one with a billionaire friend anymore, huh?”

“It’s just hard to believe Oliver Queen would be able to take care of a boy,” Slade replied impishly and raised his brows. “Not that Brucie would be any better, he’s kind of at a loss when it comes to Clark’s son.”

Jason saw the attempt to soften his harsh words, but he just shrugged with a sheepish grin.  


“Well, maybe he forbid us to become famous rock stars ‘cause it’s not an appropriate career for a Queen ward, and maybe Roy and I just … left and started a band anyway?” he said slowly and bit his tongue. “He thought we would come back sooner or later. Instead, he had to book us for the Star City Music Festival last year, which must’ve sucked  _ so  _ hard.”  


“I bet,” Slade snickered again and Jason smiled, loving the sound of it and how his skin wrinkled around his eyes. “Any boy- or girlfriends I should know about? Any bodies in your basement or weird gossip I need to hear from you rather than reading it?”  


Jason hummed. “Let’s see. Never dated anyone seriously. My victims are already buried in my backyard and uh, I hope there’s nothing going around about me. But tell me if you find something. I’ll glue it in my scrapbook.”

He pushed another big piece of fish into his mouth and chewed on it, while Slade turned his attention to his beer for a moment. Jason watched Slade’s adam’s apple move when the man swallowed, and then blushed as soon as Slade’s eyes were on him again.  


“What about you?” Jason asked. “I feel like I’ve just been talking and talking this whole time,” he said with a small laugh.

“It wasn’t boring me, if that’s what you’re worrying about,” Slade said with a grin, sipping his drink. “I like hearing about you, Jason.”

“Oh, um,” Jason said with a light blush. “I want to hear more about you too, though.”

Slade took a spoonful of his chowder, chewing thoughtfully on the seafood. “My life is certainly not as exciting as yours, Mr. Rockstar. But let’s see… I actually used to be in a band too, but that was  _ ages  _ ago. Probably before you were even born.”

“Really?” Jason asked, his eyes widening. “Do tell!”

Slade laughed and shook his head. “We were this… this leather-wearing punk rock band who thought they were good. I grew my hair out and everything. It was… an interesting period of my life.”

“What’d you play?” Jason asked, a grin on his face.

“Electric guitar,” Slade said. “That and vocals, but we were nowhere near as popular as you and your friends are.”

Jason continued to smile at Slade. “So why’d you stop?” he asked softly.

Slade took a slow sip of his drink. “I grew up,” he said softly. “Joined the military. Had a kid.”

“You have a kid?” Jason asked, his surprise hidden in the quiet tone of his voice.  


Slade nodded. “Got three,” he said. “Not very close with any of them though.” He sighed. “I’ve never been the model father.” He gave Jason a wry smile. “And it’s too late to make up for it now.”

“Of course it’s not too late,” Jason said. “Better late than never. I’m sure they’ll eventually appreciate it if you try to reach out to them.”

“Nah,” Slade said. “I’ve tried it. They’ve all moved on. It’s just me now. And a couple of friends.”

Jason looked at Slade, really looked. He took in the older man’s features - hard but soft, tough but kind, sharp but sweet. It all worked together to make this amazing, handsome man that made Jason weak at the knees, and at the same time, made his heart melt into a puddle of  _ awwww _ .  


Whatever Slade had gone through, whatever mistakes he had made and wrong paths he had taken; Jason was sure Slade was a good man now.  


Suddenly, Slade sat up straighter and waved the bartender order. “Get us a couple of shots of bourbon, please,” he said.

Jason watched with a touch of confusion as the bartender poured the shots, sliding them over. Slade nudged one to Jason.  


“Just to clear the heavy mood,” Slade said with a grin. “And an accomplished concert.”

Jason matched his smile, unable to help it. He lifted the shot, and they tossed their heads back, letting the hard alcohol burn down their throats.  


“Mmph,” Slade said, setting his glass back down. He slid out of his chair, dug out a few large bills before Jason could protest, and pushed them over the bar at their gracious bartender. “Shall we head out, Jason?” he asked, holding out his hand.  


Jason, at a loss of words, just took Slade’s hand with a vivid blush on his cheeks. Slade led them out of the bar, their shoulders bumping together as they went, and Jason had one thought on his mind:  _ I want this forever. _

_   
_

* * *

  


Waking up in someone’s arms was simply heaven, Jason decided when he slipped back into consciousness after a good night’s sleep in his hotel bed, woken by the curious rays of sunlight tickling his nose. He must have forgotten to close the curtains, but he didn't mind it.  


He breathed in deeply, buried his face in his pillow and snuggled closer to the body pressed against his backside. Slade's arms around his waist tightened and held Jason against his broad chest, making Jason feel safe and wanted. It was simply fantastic.

With a soft yawn, Jason was just about to doze off again, when he suddenly felt something warm and hard poking against his ass. He startled, shot his eyes open. His breath was stuck in his throat.  


Several thoughts came crashing down over Jason, the loudest one being also the most obvious:  _ There was a dick pressed against his ass, dangerously close to his crack _ .

He noticed that Slade was hot and presumably long, that he could feel the sensitive skin, that he was naked and slowly started to panic. The most frightening realisation was that they both were naked. And Jason couldn't remember anything.  


In retrospect, he didn't know how long he had laid in Slade's arms, slowly starting to spiral down into a major panic attack while the same thoughts cycled through his mind.  


He was so stupid, there was no excuse for that anymore. Going out with an old man and having sex right after their first date. Did Slade even want to see him again after a fuck, and if so, would he see it as given now, as a regular event in their lives?  


Jason whimpered slightly at the thought. He tried to focus on his ass, tried to feel if there was something different down there. Nothing. Maybe Slade had been gentle, maybe he had prepared him thoroughly. Or maybe Slade had bottomed. Either situation was frightening for a sober Jason.  


"Jason?" Slade's deep voice, raw with sleep, cut through Jason's mind carousel. "You're shaking. What's wrong?"  


The arm around Jason disappeared for a second while Slade rubbed his eyes, but came back soon again and hugged Jason tighter than before. A pair of lips trailed over Jason's neck, kissing him behind the ear before Slade buried his nose in Jason's hair.  


"'s all good. I'm here. Just talk to me. No need to panic, Jason."  


Jason was frozen in place. He moved his lips, tried to form a sentence, a word, just anything that would make sense but he couldn't put his thoughts into words. If Slade didn't find him weird already, his stupid panic would definitely make him weird in anyone's eyes.

"I don't remember anything after we left the pub," Jason admitted after a while. He just stared at the black bedsheets. God, this was embarrassing.

Slade only chuckled softly against Jason's neck and pressed another kiss on his skin. "Hungover? Need some painkillers?" After all, he sounded slightly worried.  


Jason shook his head. "My brain's good, I just have a blackout. Happens often after a few beers, don't really get hangovers though."  


"Want me to tell you what happened, then?" Slade suggested and Jason whimpered quietly, cheeks burning when Slade turned him around so he could look at the bassists face.  


"Yes, please."  


"Well," Slade hummed. His fingers trailed over Jason's side, drawing patterns on his skin. "We went to a club and had a few shots. You dragged me onto the dancefloor and forced me to dance with you. I think we looked pretty good together."  


Jason smiled when Slade seemed to get lost in his memories, staring at Jason's lips as if he were far away. In the next moment, his eyes were back on Jason's and a smile spread over his lips.

"You kissed me again, in the restroom. Told me you like me. And I told you I like you, too."  


So far so good. Jason cleared his throat when another blush started to redden his cheeks. He usually had a pretty impressive self-control under the influence of alcohol, except that he kept having blackouts after a few shots. That Slade didn't seem mad at him for not remembering took a good portion of pressure off Jason's shoulders.  


"What happened then?" Jason bit his bottom lip and tried not to sound too anxious. "Did we… you know."  


Slade stared at Jason. "Did we have sex?"  


Jason nodded slowly. His heart was racing and he probably looked green by now, but he tried to stay calm and not jerk away when Slade cupped his cheek with one hand, thumb stroking over Jason's skin.  


"Is it that what's making you anxious?”, Slade guessed.  


Biting his bottom lip, Jason nodded again and resisted the urge to bury his face in Slade's chest. Slade's gaze on him felt heavy while the men took in Jason's features and cleared his throat, raising a brow.  


"We didnt have sex, Jason," Slade said slowly to make sure Jason would catch every word.  


Jason blinked. "We didn't?" A sigh of relief formed in his throat and escaped as soon as Slade kisses his forehead.  


"No," the older man told him softly. "You told me you're asexual when I stripped you out of your clothes."  


Jason's eyes widened. "Oh," he said while it sounded more like  _ Shit _ in his head.  


That was usually not something he would tell after one date, but usually he went home alone after the first date, either not enjoying the company or keeping it slow. But with everyone being obsessed over sex, he had never felt comfortable to mention his asexuality to someone he didn't trust yet. And that Slade knew, was terrifying.  


"Now don't look at me like a lost puppy," Jason got kissed onto his nose while Slade laughed. "I was glad you trusted me enough to tell."  


He got pulled against Slade's chest, could feel the arms close around his back and holding him. Jason gasped before he snuggled closer, searching for Slade's body heat.  


"You… you don't mind?" he asked quietly.

Slade shook his head. "I'm asexual myself. Could've hardly had anything against it, don't you think?"  


Jason was quiet for a long second. His brain overloaded. But when he opened his mouth, the most obvious question just blurted out.  


"But you have three kids?"  


Right after he had said that, his cheeks reddened and Jason buried his face in Slade's chest, not resisting this time. God, how stupid could be be?

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and dug his fingers in Slade's shoulder. "That was rude."  


"Don't be," Slade just hummed. And yes, I do have kids. Just because I don't get anything from sexual intimacy, doesn't mean I can't have sex to make my partner happy. I'm not sex-repulsed." Slade's fingers ran through Jason's hair. "I figured you are, though."  


Jason laughed against Slade's skin. "Yeah, don't really like that."

He lifted his head to look up at Slade, a warm smile spreading on his lips. Finding Slade's find gaze, Jason didn't hesitate any longer and followed the instinct he had been suppressed since waking up.  


Jason pressed his lips onto Slade's mouth and pressed against the others body, wrapping his leg around Slade's waist. He could feel naked skin on naked skin, but it didn't matter anymore. Now he was safe in Slade's arms.  


And Slade didn't waste time kissing Jason back. Jason actually bit back a moan, slowly drowning under the soft pressure on his lips, the warm touches on his body when Slade caressed his skin with his calloused fingers.  


In retrospect, Jason would later realize that he was enjoying Slade's kisses because the man didn't force them onto him. Slade took what he could get but never crossed the fine line to Jason's discomfort.  


It was just perfect.   


"Are we good then?" Slade asked when he finally pulled back and winked. "I had actually planned to stay in bed for a little longer and order some room service. Breakfast in bed sounds amazing."  


Jason beamed at Slade and reached over to the nightstand to grab the menu and the phone. Slade followed his movement, reaching out to spoon Jason from behind while his lips found Jason's ear again.  


"By the way, Jason," Slade breathed softly. "You  _ did  _ call me Daddy last night, though."  


  


* * *

  


“Hey, hey,” Jason called across the band’s large break room. “What’s a better chord here for the end of the chorus? Minor third…” He played the chord on his bass. “Or… major third?” He played another chord, glancing up to look at his bandmates.  


Roy held up a finger, pulling a face as he swallowed the too large bite of cookie. “Minor,” he said, grimacing as an unchewed piece of chocolate chip scraped against his throat.  


Dick looked up, shaking his head violently. “Nuh-uh!” he said. “Major!”

Jason sighed.  


“Not even!” Roy protested. “Minor gives it that almost haunting sound that would be  _ perfect  _ for the song!”

Dick frowed. “ _ Why  _ would the song be haunting, babe?”

Roy shrugged.  


“You’re just saying minor because I ate the other half of your bagel this morning!” Dick said, pointing an accusing finger at Roy.  


Roy grinned guiltily but said nothing. “Minor,” he directed at Jason, who rolled his eyes.  


“Don’t listen to him,” Dick countered. “Major, Jaybird.”

Jason could not help a small smile. “You know, we can always just debut the song at another concert when you guys can come to an agreement?”

“He agrees with me,” Dick said, waving a hand at Roy, who grabbed another cookie and was heading towards Dick. He plopped down on Dick’s lap, ignoring the other man’s strained voice, grinning to himself as he ate his second cookie. “Besides,” Dick grunted, trying to shove his boyfriend off of him to get his words out. “It’s your song, Jay. And tonight’s the only concert that special someone’s going to be in the crowd,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.  


Jason blushed. “Oh, shut it, Grayson,” he said. He set his bass aside and got off the couch. “He doesn’t know the song is written for him. Nor am I sure I want to tell him,” Jason said, scratching the back of his head. “It’s- It’s sappy.”

“Awww,” Roy cooed. “Jaybird is in  _ luuuurve!”  _ He flopped backwards dramatically, crushing Dick underneath him. Roy brought a hand to his forehead and with a high-pitched voice, he said, “ _ Oh _ , Dickie! What would we ever do? Our little Jaybird is growing up so  _ fast _ !”

“Okay, I’m going to get out of here now,” Jason groaned. He turned and walked towards the door.  


“But seriously, Jason,” Roy said, sitting up and getting off of Dick. “Dick’s right. We’ll debut the song tonight. It’s our first concert in Gotham, at  _ home _ , in almost a year,  _ and  _ it’s almost one year for you and your man, isn’t it?” Roy grinned. “Besides, I’m sure the crowd would love having to witness the rare phenomenon of our Jaybird being on vocals for once. The ever-famous soulful  _ crooning.” _

Jason snorted. “I can’t tell if you’re being serious or fucking with me anymore.”

“Both,” Roy said with a shrug. “But what I mean to say is… there isn't a more perfect time than the present, Jason. Tonight.”

Jason sighed and gave his bandmates a small smile. “Yeah, okay,” he said. “Tonight. We’ll debut the song tonight.”

“Slade will love it. Because he loves you, Jay, and you love him too,” Dick added. “I bet no one’s ever written a song for him before.”

“I don’t even know if he wants me writing a song for him,” Jason said with a nervous chuckle.  


“Everyone wants their significant other writing songs for them,” Dick said. “Trust me, Jay.”

Jason smiled, more genuine and relaxed this time. “Thanks, Dickie. Roy.”

“Of course, man,” Roy said. “You’re our best friend and practically our little brother. We gotchu.”

Jason opened the door and walked out. As the door closed behind him, he heard Dick ask, “Hey, Roy? Why haven’t you ever written me a song, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Conner - rhythm guitar - 20 years old  
Jason - bass - 22 years old  
Wally - drums - 23 years old  
Dick - singer - 27 years old  
Roy - lead guitar - 27 years old
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://drunkraiinbow.tumblr.com/) and talk to me about the boys!


End file.
